Talk:Metapotence/@comment-30165589-20171003142429/@comment-29564364-20171201024247
@Nekron1 «... author are the fictional charecters who have absolute control over their own verse and nothing more. ... All the known users of author authority are fictional charecters like Tori bot,Featherine and everyone else are fictional charecter, it is fiction vs fiction and not reality vs fiction.» That's what I've been saying since the very beginning! Did you miss all the times I repeated my argument of which the very first premise is "All users of superpower are fictional." «The confusion arises due to the perception that those so called authors are the same as writers,that is where you are wrong.» No. The confusion arose from you somehow misunderstanding my argument because not once have I ever said that Authors were literally the same as their writers. The closest thing to that you could quote me saying is that most Authors are fictional representations of their writer(s), a.k.a. writer avatars, and you would know that if you'd have taken the time to properly read through my comments up until this point. «Also,nowhere it is mentioned that the authors have the same level of power as writers if so then please paste the screenshot of that part.» Or maybe, now hear me out, just maybe you could be bothered to do something called "fact-checking" by typing "Author Authority" in the wiki's search bar, pressing enter, clicking on the first search result, scrolling down to the Capabilities section then reading the second paragraph for yourself. Or is it so hard for you to make that effort that I have to spoonfeed it to you? (In case you haven't figured it out yet, the part written in blue is a link that will take you straight to Author Authority's page and scroll down to the capabilities for you because your fingers must have magically vanished or something and you can't do it yourself.) «it only means that you have absolute control over your verse and not the same level of power as that of the real writer,» Are you for real? With this statement and the previous one quoted above, I highly suspect I'm being trolled. The whole point of Author Authority is for its users to have the same authority over their verse as the writer. Heck, it's even in the name! «featherine acts according to the real writer's will and not of her own ...» From a transfictional observer's perspective, every character's will is the writer's because it's the writer who decides every character's personality, emotions, memories, thoughts, motivations and basically everything that makes them characters. «... like any other charecter she doesn't have the level of power the real writer has so omnipotence triumphs over her but not on the real writer.» I'm not certain about Featherine's case because I'm not familiar enough with the character and the Umineko-verse, but that wouldn't be the case of a character actually qualified as a user of Author Authority by fitting the capabilities and not by merely being listed in the known users.